Meteorite
|} The Meteorite (Japanese: Meteorite) is a Key Item introduced in Generation III. In the core series games Effect Generation III In , the player can return the Meteorite to Professor Cozmo in his house in Fallarbor Town in exchange for . In , the player can give the Meteorite to Lostelle's father on in exchange for a Moon Stone after rescuing Lostelle at the Berry Forest. Generation VI In , the Meteorite changes in appearance and description as the player progresses through the game's story. *It transforms from its default form to its second form when the player obtains the Devon Scope on . *It transforms from its second form to its third form after the player defeats / in Lilycove City. *It transforms from its third form to its final form after the player defeats Zinnia in Granite Cave. At the climax of the Delta Episode, the player feeds it to to give it the necessary energy to Mega Evolve. In Pokémon Omega Ruby and Alpha Sapphire, no Rayquaza can Mega Evolve until the Rayquaza in the story has consumed the Meteorite (there is no similar requirement in Generation VII). Description Default form |A meteorite found at Meteor Falls.}} |A meteorite that fell from space onto Mt. Moon long ago. It is very lumpy and hard.}} |A Meteorite originally found at Meteor Falls. You got it at Mt. Chimney.}} |} |} Second form |A Meteorite that you got at Mt. Chimney. It gives off a faint glow.}} |} |} Third form |A Meteorite that you got at Mt. Chimney. It continues to give off a faint glow and is slightly warm to the touch.}} |} |} Final form |A Meteorite that you got at Mt. Chimney. Some sort of pattern has risen to the surface, and it's shining with seven colors of light.}} |} |} Acquisition |- | | Mt. Chimney (inside the machine next to Maxie /Archie battle) |- | | Pokémon Center (from Bill) |- | | Mt. Chimney (from Maxie /[[Archie]] after defeating him) |} |} In spin-off games Pokémon Shuffle In Pokémon Shuffle, the Meteorite allows the player to Mega Evolve and Rayquaza. The player can obtain the Meteorite by defeating Mega Rayquaza in Stage 300 at the end of Roseus Center. The Meteorite was also available as a prize during the Shiny Mega Rayquaza Competitive Stage that ran on both the 3DS and Mobile versions from February 21 to 28, 2017. The Meteorite enables the following Mega Evolutions: In the anime The Meteorite appeared in Fight for the Meteorite!. Professor Cozmo searched for it on Mt. Chimney and succeeded in finding it with the help of a scanner. As soon as he had found it, however, Team Magma arrived and attempted to steal it, but Team Aqua's arrival gave Professor Cozmo and a chance to get away with the Meteorite. While hiding from Team Magma, Professor Cozmo explained to Ash that the Meteorite was a part of a large asteroid that had fallen from space. The Meteorite was soon stolen by a belonging to Team Magma and placed inside of a machine meant to make Mt. Chimney erupt. As there was no time to get the Meteorite out of the machine in time to prevent the eruption, Professor Cozmo instead chose to push the machine into the volcano, destroying both it and the Meteorite. In the manga In the Ash & Pikachu manga The Meteorite appeared in Two Groups Attacking! Magma VS. Aqua, where it served the same role as in the anime. In the Pokémon Adventures manga In this manga, the Meteorite is known as the Grand Meteor (Japanese: グランメテオ Grand Meteor). It is a stone from space that has the ability to stop natural energy. It was originally discovered by Professor Cozmo. In Bubble Bubble Toil and Azumarill II, Team Aqua tricked Professor Cozmo into letting them use the Grand Meteor to stop the volcanic activity of Mt. Chimney, which would allow Hoenn's sea level to rise, aiding in their schemes. Though fought to stop them, she was unable to prevent the machine powered by the Grand Meteor from making Mt. Chimney dormant. After Team Aqua escaped, Sapphire tried pursuing them, but was only able to find a broken-off Grand Meteor fragment. In The Beginning of the End with Kyogre & Groudon XIV, and Sapphire had Mumu and Chic fire their attacks at the Grand Meteor fragment, creating a blast of energy that removed the Red and Blue Orbs from Maxie and Archie's bodies. In It's Starting to Make Sense Now, Sird revealed that the Grand Meteor was the source where the two controlled by Team Rocket originated from. They were born when the Grand Meteor was exposed to a laser from a space shuttle launched by the Mossdeep Space Center, mutating a space virus into two separate Pokémon. In Omega Alpha Adventure 20, Professor Cozmo discovered that the meteoroid threatening to destroy the world was actually the Grand Meteor, which had somehow returned to space and increased in mass. Not wanting to make things confusing by calling them the same name, Nonkichi suggested naming the meteoroid Grand Meteor Delta. In other languages |bordercolor= |zh_yue=隕石 |zh_cmn=隕石 / 陨石 |fi=Meteoriitti |fr=Météorite |de=Meteorit |it=Meteorite |ko=운석 Unseok |es=Meteorito |vi=Thiên thạch }} Category:Key Items Category:Exchangeable items Category:Form-changing items de:Meteorit es:Meteorito fr:Météorite it:Elenco degli strumenti base nella terza generazione#Meteorite ja:いんせき zh:陨石（道具）